


Wait, What?

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Mutual Pining, POV Michelle Jones, Substance Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: MJ's home life gets out to Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written from MJ's POV, whereas most of my stories switch POVs without explicit transition.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Abuse, Substances

The wind blows through my open window as Peter and I have are having a discussion about the Lord of The Rings. Personally, Legolas is my favorite, but he says his are Pepin and Merry. 

Peter and I are sitting in my room when my mom comes home. I'm, like, super nervous but I don't show it. I don't want Peter here for this. Not what I know is about to happen.

"Hey, Pete. I'm actually not supposed to have friends over right-" I was about to ask him to leave when my mother's voice rang throughout the apartment. 

"MICHELLE! WHY IS THERE STILL STUFF EVERYWHERE!?I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO CLEAN IT!" said my mother. Though, to be honest (Which I usually am), she isn't much of a mother. She spends all her time out with her friends drinking, and if not, she's with men.

I visibly flinched at her voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"I'll be right there," I managed to croak out, Peter's shock at how different I was than at school. I got up and Peter grabbed my wrist, still shocked.

"You should go..." I whispered, remembering what happened last time. I didn't want him to, but knew it would be better. For him, though maybe not me.

"MJ, my spider-sense is going off like crazy, though not for me. I'm staying," He said, standing up. I slightly panicked, as this was the exact opposite of what would help. I grabbed his arm, muttering an apology. 

"Peter, you have to go!" I said as I flung his out the open window. He would be fine. He told me he always had his web shooters on, but they were disguised. 

"MICHELLE! GET OUT HERE!" yelled my mother. I scampered out, careful not to make a mess.

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS UP!" she screamed in my ear before slapping me. Yep, glad Peter didn't see the way I fell. 

"GET TO WORK!" she yelled before kicking me and turning around, heading to her room. I mumbled out a 'yes, ma'am' before cleaning up the beer bottles she had broken last night. 

I heard a noise from the window and turned, sighing. Probably just another bird. I thought and grabbed a bag so I wouldn't get any diseases. Once I looked at the window I was surprised at what I saw.

It was Peter. And he had a look of pity on his face. I gritted my teeth and walked over, opening the window but blocking the opening.

"Peter. You need to leave," I said through my gritted teeth. I saw my vision get blurry and fought the tears back. I had told him to leave and he stayed. He didn't listen.

"MJ, come with me. I have a friend at the police department. She can help. Just take my hand," he said, tone soft. I took it, but told him to stop at my room. I began packing my bag, grabbing some clothes and tossed him a mask. He looked at it then understood. I grabbed one for me as well, and tossed in my favorite things and threw some books in another bag. I turned toward him, seeing him in his suit. Guess he didn't need that mask.

"I'm ready," I barely managed to say before some tears leaked out of my eyes. Yes, my mom and been rude ever since my dad left, but this was the only place I've known. It's always been home. Backing away from there, I slid on my mask and went into Peter's arms. Just at that moment I heard my mother's door open and she stormed into the hall. 

"Michelle, where are you?" It scared me are when she was calm than yelling. It meant she was coordinated. I muttered out a 'goodbye' and looked to Peter. He nodded, getting the signal. I leaned into him, smiling. I felt safe in his arms. 

I hadn't felt that with anyone other than my dad. And that was before my mother and him started fighting. 

So I was happy to feel this way with Peter. He may like another person, but he'll always be mine in my heart. He was the most selfless person I knew. 

And I am glad to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad, FloofyTMCC. I'm working on transferring my stories from there to here currently, so expect more!


End file.
